Evidence
by Pie56
Summary: Olivia has an epiphany and decides to present the evidence of her new discover to her favorite ADA.


**DISCLIAMER: I own a bed, which I should be in right now, but I don't own these characters. **

Author's note- Hey all, this one popped in my head this morning and I've been meaning to write something. It's a little crack-y but I like it, and I hope you do too. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. -Pie

Olivia Benson had just experienced what Oprah would refer to as an Aha! Moment.

She had just arrived back to the 1-6 after running down what turned out to be a pointless lead. When she approached her desk she found a still steaming cup of coffee, from her favorite café, sitting near her mouse with a small note. In slightly slanted, yet beautiful, handwriting it read: _Sorry, I missed you. Enjoy the coffee, I already fixed it how you like it. –A_

Olivia smiled, "It was nice of Alex to bring down coffee." She said to Fin who was sitting at his desk.

He smirked. "She only brought you one. Apparently, she was impressed with your testimony yesterday."

A look of confusion crossed her face. "Elliot testified yesterday too, didn't she bring him coffee?"

Fin laughed. "For a detective , you're really clueless." He looked down at his watch. "Lunchtime, I'll see you in an hour and a half." With that he walked out of the bullpen leaving a still confused Olivia in his wake.

Just after the doors swung shut, they were opened once more. Her partner walked in. "What's with the face Liv?"

Her attention quickly snapped to the man in front of her. "Did Cabot bring you coffee?" She asked, although she already knew what the answer was.

"Are you kidding? I'm not pretty enough for Cabot's coffee." Elliot replied.

"What would your bad looks have to do with it –oh my god." Fin's comment about her being clueless caught up with her and in a weird moment – that she would later describe to be similar to that of a near death experience – her life flashed before her eyes, or at least every moment that involved one Ms. Alex Cabot.

"How did I miss that?" She asked no one in particular.

Elliot took it upon himself to respond. "You've been too busy staring at Cabot's legs to notice anything else around you."

"I mean, I always - but she…Really?" She looked at her partner, hoping that he understood what she was trying to say.

Elliot laughed. "Liv, she stares at your breasts more than you stare at her legs."

"I'm going to go – lunch." She said, she grabbed the coffee off her desk and went back the way she had come just minutes before.

By the time she had picked up food and made it to Hogan's Place she had sorted out her thoughts and felt like her swag was back. She got in the elevator and pressed the button for the eleventh floor. When the door dinged open she stepped out and immediately saw her other ADA.

"Hey Casey, is Alex in her office?"

The woman in question just smirked.

"Really? You too?"

"Wait, you figured it out?" Her smirk turned into a look of excitement. "I have to call Serena, she's been waiting for this; she's going to be so excited. Apparently, you and Alex are her OTP, whatever that means."

"Does everybody know about this besides us?" She asked, feeling her nerves begin to bubble up again.

"Why do you think I was moved to SVU? Liz knew that you and Cabot would get together eventually and she wanted to make sure there wasn't going to be a conflict of interest. Once you disclose, yours and Elliot's cases will come to me and she'll get Munch and Fin."

"I thought you were moved down here because our case load was getting too heavy."

"Well, that too, but it still has a lot to do with keeping our record clean once the two of you get married and have little gaybies."

Shock came over her for a brief moment before she relaxed again, the thought of someday being married to Alex calmed her down in an odd way. "I guess I should probably go do something about it then."

Casey just smiled and gave her shoulder a light squeeze, before moving back toward her own office.

After watching her friend walk away, Olivia moved down the hall until she reached a familiar door. Her knuckles rapped against the solid wood twice, less than a second later she was summoned inside by the disembodied voice of the object of her affections. She opened the door and moved inside before shutting it again.

Alex was sitting on her couch, he shoes kicked off, and her bare feet tucked under her. She was dressed in gray tweed pants and a very flattering white button up. Her glassed rested perfectly on her face. A file was sitting in her lap. She looked up as the door clicked shut. "Hey Liv." A special smile made its way onto her face.

"Hey Alex, I thought you might like some lunch so I stopped by Marco's." Olivia held up the bag in her hand.

"You're the best." Alex said as her face scrunched up in what Olivia could only describe as the most adorable way anybody's face could ever scrunch ever.

After the food was dispersed Alex started talking. "Did you get anywhere on that lead this morning?"

"No, but I think I may have made a break in another case."

"Oh, which one?"

"You might not know about it, it's new, or at least it is to me." Olivia replied. "Elliot knew about it."

"A cold case?" Alex asked.

"Not for lack of trying." The detective mumbled.

"Care to explain?"

"Well, apparently you and I are oblivious." Olivia said.

"I still need more information."

"The two of us have failed to realize that our feelings for each other aren't as unrequited as we may have thought."

Alex almost choked on her water. She had a brief moment of panic before the full extent of Olivia's statement washed over her. She had said "our feelings" not "your feelings". She quickly slipped into her calm façade. "Well detective, if you expect me to try this case you need to present me with the evidence."

Olivia smiled and decided to play along. "Exhibit A:" Olivia picked up her now empty coffee cup. "You know how I take my coffee."

"We've worked together for a few years; I could simply be a considerate colleague."

"That might be true; however, nobody else was brought coffee aside from me."

"I know what it's like to play in the boy's world, sticking together as women is important in our field." Alex explained playfully.

"You always sit on my desk." Olivia pointed out.

"It's the least cluttered, and to be honest I don't want to give the male detectives an opportunity to admire my assets by sitting on any of their desks."

Olivia moved a little closer to Alex. "Now, that you've brought it up, it's been brought to my attention that you have been admiring some of _my_ assets."

"I've always appreciated your wardrobe choices; you've always done a very good job of accenting your natural tones." Alex used this as her opportunity to let her eyes slowly drift the length of Olivia's body.

Olivia once again moved a bit closer. "It has recently come to my attention that ADA Novak was moved to SVU to take over my cases once we disclose."

At this Alex looked genuinely surprised, and Olivia worried that their game might be over. After a moment however, Alex responded. "SVU has a very heavy caseload, the more help, the better. The reason behind Casey's transfer could easily be explained as a well-deserved promotion. I'm sorry Detective Benson, but so far all of your evidence is circumstantial."

By now, their thighs were touching, their eyes locked and Olivia leaned in, giving Alex enough time to pull away before closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft and quick. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I've recently acquired DNA." Olivia whispered.

Alex chuckled and shoved her shoulder lightly. "How long have you known that I stare at your chest?" She asked as a light blush covered her face.

Olivia checked her watch. "About forty-five minutes, Elliot told me. Apparently, I've been too busy looking at your legs to notice."

Alex laughed. "Well Detective, you seem to have a very solid case, how would you like to proceed?"

"I was thinking, a date tonight, at seven?" She asked.

"That sounds agreeable. I'll draw up the paperwork."


End file.
